The Gift of Time
by 5kitty
Summary: A touching story I rewrote from Chicken Soup. MOMO has a new life. Along the way she finds her first love, Gaignun Kukai, Jr. Through all the hardships, they still love each other, though they're worlds apart. one shot


_**"The Gift Of Time"**_

_**Author: MPx2**_

_**Disclaimer**: This plot is a true story. Experienced by: Zan Gaudioso of "Chicken Soup". Xenosaga, as you know, is not mine._

_**Summary**: A touching story I took from "Chicken Soup" played my Xenosaga characters. MOMO has a new life. Along the way she finds her first love, Gaignun Kukai, Jr. Through all the hardships, they still love each other even though they're worlds apart. That is something not even time will be able to touch. Sorry is that doesn't make sense. Jr.xMOMO_

_**Note 001**: I got this story from "Chicken Soup" played by Xenosaga characters. I edited the story._

_**Note 002**: MOMO may seem OOC and she's not a realian. And Jr. isn't a U.R.T.V. and he also may seem OCC too. Sorry...they both can grow up regularly. _

_---_

_**One Shot: 001**_

_**"What we do for ourselves dies with us. What we do for others and the world remains and is immortal." **_

_**-Albert Pine**_

_---_

_My name is MOMO Mizrahi. My mother was struggling to raise me when I was nine. When my father died it left a hole in my heart which in _

_time healed. He was a big role in our family. I never imagined what life would be without him, but now I'm living that life. I was scared for me and _

_my mother. What would happen to us? At the age of ten, I was left alone at my house while my mother was out working, earning money so we _

_could live. I was alone, no one to turn to when I felt sad. No shoulder to cry on, only a bracelet I held for comfort. It was a charm bracelet, _

_though it consisted of only one charm. I sat there thinking about what my father said about the bracelet. _

_**"Make a wish!" **His voice echoed. I closed my eyes. And wished for him to be alive. I shot it open and looked around to find him not there. _

_My thoughts were interrupted by my mom bursting through the door with a smile that could blind you. My mom had been going out with _

_a guy. I'd always been hesitant to meet him. But he finally proposed to her. She was now floating on cloud 9. I trusted my mom enough to give _

_her my blessing for her to marry him. If my mom said he was okay I had to believe her she was the only one on my list that I trust._

_After the marriage, we moved into the house. It was a beautiful neighborhood we were surrounded by. The house was amazing, better _

_than my old house which I was born and raised in. I loved my new life. What I loved the most about it was our new neighbor. His name was _

_Gaignun Kukai, Jr. He was like the perfect child of every parent, well sort of. But Jr. didn't always agree with his father. Still he was kind, _

_energetic, athletic, smart, friendly, and a man of his word. He knew my stepfather even before my mother. My stepfather gave him the support _

_he needed. My stepfather also gave him a special present; it was a gold Hamilton tank-style watch that was given to him by his mother. Jr. _

_treasured it. Wherever he was he always had it with him. Even thought the band broke he just kept it in his pocket. Never letting get out of his _

_site. That's why my stepfather and him were so close. He'd would occasionally come to our house. Sometimes, he'd stay for hours just staying _

_with me on the swing. Even though he was 6 years older than me, the age gap didn't matter. By the time I was 13, we'd already been the best of _

_friends. Jr. was the world to me. He was always there for me. Giving a shoulder to cry on. My past was now behind me. Jr. was everything to _

_me._

_Jr. invited me to a pool party his friend was having. This was one of the perfect days I pictured looking back at my life. They had a pool to _

_envy. Complete, with a huge pool, a diving board, a slide, a waterfall, and even a small island in the center. It was the most amazing pool I've _

_ever seen. I decided to make the most of my stay here. So I went on the slide on my belly. But that was unfortunate for me because when I _

_reached the bottom my head smashed into the pool's surface. By the time they realized I wasn't joking, I had begun to drown and was reaching _

_unconsciousness. My blood started to tint the clear water of the pool. Everyone was frozen with fear except for Jr. He immediately got me out of _

_the pool and revived me into consciousness. My eyes fluttered open to see Jr. with tears in my eyes. It pained me to see him like that. But I felt _

_better when he reached out and hugged me. I declared him my best friend, my savior, and my first love. He treated my like I was the only one in _

_his life that mattered, though I knew he probably had many girlfriends. I trusted my life to him and he'd save me when ever he had the chance. I _

_just wondered if I could do the same. I made a promise to myself I would._

_By the end of my senior, I wanted to spend my last prom with only one person, Jr. I was so thrilled when he finally asked me. Even though _

_there was other guys who asked me out, I only wanted it to be me and him. Besides, who else would go on the roller coaster with me 7 times. _

_But the next year we started to drift apart, between me going to college and him working there was no time for us to hang out. We did write a _

_few letters to each other, send e-mail, and talked on the phone, but somehow it was not enough. I missed him dearly. I decided to write in a _

_notebook about the fun times we had and that I love him...hoping he would feel the same way. But of course I would never show it to him. It was _

_nearing my 18th birthday, I was so excited to hear that he threw a party for me at my old house. I couldn't wait for my birthday to come._

_On the day of my birthday, we went inside and I gave him my special notebook. I was really embarrassed, but it had to be done. He smiled _

_and chuckled. _

_**"Why are you laughing?"**_

_I asked embarrassed and a little shy. I stood there anxious waiting to be shot down. But instead he leaned forward and kissed me. He told _

_me despite our age difference, he still loved me._

_After the party, we went back to our normal lives. We'd talk on the phone, sometimes teasing me about what I wrote in that notebook. We _

_agreed to meet at the dock; he wanted to give me something special. But our conversation ended when he said he had to go. His mom asked him _

_to drop some friends to their hotel, because they stayed at their house for dinner. It was only an hour out of town. He could make it despite of _

_him being fatigue from overworking. But there's one thing he said before he hung up that made me smile. _

_**"Just remember, no matter what you do in your life. I'll always be there to with you when you bump your head. I promise." **_

_I hung up shortly after he did, dreaming in my bed. With his words still lingering in my head. _

_I woke up the next day to find out that his car drove of the road when he fell asleep at the wheel. He died instantly. The pain I felt was like _

_none I felt before besides when my father died. Another hole had been made in my heart. This time I didn't know if it would be healed._

_Just as agreed, I went to the dock and sat down, swinging my feet back and forth._

_**"Where are you?"** I questioned to myself. Though I knew that answer. _

_My endless tears falling into the river. I looked at my wrist, which held my bracelet my dad gave to me. I gripped it and closed me eyes._

_**"Make a wish!"** My father's voice struck me. I became infuriated. I stood up and threw my bracelet in the water._

_**"You didn't come back! I wished and you never came!" **_

_I suddenly remembered the conversation we had before the accident. I banged my head against the dock's surface. _

_**"Where are you?" **I yelled. I pounded my fists on the dock._

_**"You lied to me! I'm bumping my head! Where are you! Liar!" **I cried out._

_**"You broke your promise!" I yelled as I kicked an rock into the river.**_

_**"I wish...I wish you were here with me..." **I choked out in sobs. _

_Just then, the bracelet floated back to the surface. I fell to the ground on my knees with my hands supporting me up. Then I saw _

_something shiny wedged between the boards. I pried it loose and held it in my hand. I immediately recognized it. It was the watch my stepfather _

_gave to him. Wet, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. I cradled it, holding it close to my heart. I soon realized that the little watch had to be _

_wound every 24 hours in order to be working._

'_**It's ticking...'** I thought as I held it near my ear._

_Goosebumps covered my skin and the warmest, most loving feeling flooded my body. It felt as if he was hugging me. I fished back the _

_bracelet from the river._

_**"I'm sorry...your not a liar. I'm the liar. I couldn't protect you from. I broke the promise not you. But you still accept me because I can **_

_**feel you're really here with me. I love you, Jr."**_

_I bowed my head as one final tear fell from my eye..._

_**"Thank you..."**_

_I'll never know how that watch ended on the dock. But I think Jr. left it for me. After all he was a man of his word. He was my first and only _

_love. I added the watch as a charm for my bracelet. I still have it till this day. This will be something time will never take from me. It will always _

_be a symbol of our unconditional love, something time could never stop._

_**The End**_

_---_

_A/N: Pretend that you can put the watch on a charm bracelet. Remember, I took this story from "Chicken Soup", a true story by Zan Gaudioso. I wonder if it's okay to post this. Umm…I'll just say MOMO didn't see the watch before because she was blinded by her tears. Sayonara!_


End file.
